Cold Business
by 5babyalien5
Summary: modern!AU Elsa and Anna live in Sweden and still go to school. Elsa will be running the company of her parents someday. Their lifes drastically change this school year, when the new exchange students arrive. (POV changes between Anna and Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In A Hurry<strong>

Sunlight tickles her eyelids, she wakes up. Anna sees her room illuminated in pink by the sun shining through her sheer curtains. A pile of clothes is still lying in front of her closet from when she couldn't decide what to wear to school yesterday. Turning her head she glimpses at her alarm clock. „Crap!" she whispers under her breath. It's already 7:15, her first period begins in 45 minutes and the drive from her isolated mansion to school took about 30 minutes. 15 minutes to get ready, she thought, that's an impossible task. Jumping up and nearly stumbling, she runs into her own private bathroom. Her hair's a mess, she planned to wash it this morning but clearly hasn't got time for it. She untangles her messy bun and tries her best to brush through her knotted hair, spraying some dry shampoo onto her roots, hoping it'll make the disaster on her head a little bit better. Then she's back in her room again, 5 minutes have passed, not that bad she thought, but now the hardest task awaits her: outfit and make up. She just closes her eyes and grabs something from the pile of clothes. It's a simple white lose fitting sweater. She sighs, normally she would dress more extravagant, but she can't worry right now. She grabs a dark blue skinny jeans from her closet, pulls out her PJ's and slips into her clothes. Five minutes are left, she goes back into her bathroom her school bag in her hand, fortunately she doesn't have to pack it, since she left it at her desk when she came back home yesterday, without looking at it again. Of course she had homework to do, but she rarely bothered herself to do them and she has the same classes on Wednesday and Thursday. She opens her make up drawer, a bunch of products lay in there totally unorganized, it looks like someone had spilled a make up counter in there. She catches the first foundation, concealer and lip gloss that come in sight and throws it between her textbooks, her favorite mascara is already in her bag. Racing out of her room and down two flights of stairs. She doesn't go straight to the cars, going to school with a growling stomach isn't working for her, she can't stand being hungry. So she speeds into the kitchen and packs two apples. Pushing the door open she freezes to the bone, of course she forgot her coat. Fortunately it's hanging right next to the door, so she just has to take one step back and grab it. Why does it have to be so damn cold in late autumn anyway? Sweden seriously wasn't bearable for her this time of the year, couldn't she spend her winter semesters in Hawaii, get tanned on the beach and flirt with some surfer boys? Yeah right, that would never happen anyway, no boy ever wanted to get close to her. She frowns at that thought. At least it wasn't so cold that she had to wear her super thick parka, she always felt like a sumo wrestler when she wore it. Racing to the car she sees that her driver is already waiting, he opens the door for her. He's in his early forties, she suspects, he's not exactly chatty. She takes her seat and begins nibbling at one of the apples, she's looking at the watch in the car, it's 7:35, with a little bit of luck she might be punctual. After eating she tries her best to apply her make up in the car. "We arrived at the school." a low voice said and she snaps awake. It's 7:55 she could actually make it. Jumping out of the car and simultaneously hitting her head she's sprinting to the entrance. The bell rings when she steps into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome, New Students!<strong>

After first period had ended she carefully put her folder and textbook back into her perfectly organized backpack. On the way out of the room she looks into the mirror over the sink, checking if her blonde braid is still in place. Perfect as always, Elsa thinks, leaving the classroom. Standing in front of her locker to collect the books she needs of her next classes, she sees her sister Anna for the first time today, warmth spreads in her body. Her beautiful, clumsy, little sister, no one was more important to her, which meant she was the person she has to avoid at all costs, never getting close to her. She feared she could hurt her again, if they spend too much time together, just like when they were kids. Elsa was surprised by her outfit, a loose sweater and dark skinny jeans, a simple way to dress, that made her look beautiful. Normally her sister wears some pretty weird stuff, probably getting her inspiration from all those stupid fashion magazines she always read. Once she wore all red to school, red top, red cardigan, red shorts, red tights, red shoes, but not different shades of red, it was all the same, from afar it looked like she wore a onesie. An other time she wore a hideous maxi dress with the ugliest pattern she ever saw, she stepped on the hem and fell down so many times that day, you could see bruises all over her legs when she wore shorts a few days later. Sometimes she wishes she could help her sister with those kind of things, she knows Anna feels lonely, she doesn't have friends, just like Elsa, but Elsa chose this life, Anna desperately tried to befriend her peers, without success. She closes her locker, goes to the room where her next class, business economics, takes place, sits down, packs out her stuff and waits till the class starts.

Her teacher Mrs. Lundberg is a woman in her early fifties, who Elsa liked, she explains everything in her lessons very well. Business economics is a subject she's really invested in, after all she will lead the company of her parents, who sadly passed away when she was 10, after she finishes university. Of course the major she will have to chose is business economics, too. Even through she liked it, she kinda liked all of her classes, her true compassion is with science, especially biology. If her parents were still alive, she might have had the chance to chose what she wanted to study. But she had to follow into her parents footsteps, running their company that sells frosted food. Yeah, frosted food, you might not think you could get rich with that, well you can, at least her parents could, but since they died and her uncle is running their firm until Elsa is old enough, the number of sales dropped drastically. He just isn't as good as her mom and dad were. She fears, that she wouldn't do much better than her uncle. He might not run the company as well as her parents, but he still made profit, she was anxious she might ruin it when she takes over. Before Mrs. Lundberg is able to start her lesson, the speakers crackle, a few seconds later she hears the principal say, "Good morning students, I want to remind you that our exchange students for this school year will attend tomorrow, I want you all to show your best behavior towards our foreign students. As it always has been, one student will be selected for each exchange student to help them navigating through an unknown school and country. Have a pleasant day and study hard." Elsa smirked at his last sentence, he always ended his speeches like that, it's such a ridiculous slogan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cute German Alert<strong>

The last bell rings, Anna is excited to finally go home. When she exits her classroom, she sees her sister walking in the direction of the library, like she always does after school. She thinks about earlier this day. During lunch break Anna sat down at the same table as Elsa, they both have no friends so they might as well sit together, but they never talk. Anna tried to have a conversation with her today, but she mostly ignored her, or responded in one word answers. It hurts to have a sister that hates you. She didn't even knew why Elsa hated her, one day they were happily playing in their parents conference room, she was 6 and her sister 8, the next day Elsa demanded to get her own room, which was locked the whole day, she hasn't let Anna inside, even when she had been lying in front of Elsa's door, crying her eyes out after they got informed that their parents private plane had crashed, when they were on the way to New York. Thinking of this desperate times and her loneliness, tears rise in her eyes. No, her classmates already think she's weird, she won't cry in front of them! So she runs into the bathroom, locking herself into a stall until no tears were left.

She checks the time on her phone, she had been in here for 30 minutes, the school is probably empty by now and she has calmed down enough to get out of the stall. When she opens the door she sees a guy at the sink washing his hands, she didn't even hear anyone come in, she hopes he didn't hear her cry. He turned around. God, he was handsome, school had started three days ago, how could she not have noticed him before? His hair was brown and was perfectly styled, eyes as blue as the sky and nice broad shoulders, he looks like a prince, who's gonna take her hand any minute to take her to his castle. Stop that thought, this is not the right time to daydream! She opens her mouth, wanting to say something that made her seem nice, cute and admirable. But all that escapes her mouth is "Why are you in the ladies' room?" He looks confused, maybe because she asked him in English, even through she's at a private school that teaches completely in English, most of her classmates talked Swedish to one another. But her parent had made Anna and Elsa speak English at home too, they had learned it since kindergarden. They thought that will help them when they talk to international clients, when they will take over their company. So she was used to speak English the whole time, she hadn't any friends who prefer to speak Swedish anyway. He answered "This is the men's room." She looked around and saw the urinals next to the stalls. Awesome, this is something that could only happen to her, she isn't already awkward and weird enough. No, she had to run into the men's room too, blinded by tears in her eyes. Why does something like that always happen to her? "Oh my god." she whispered, her classmates have probably seen her run in here. She blushes, she hates to blush, because when she does her whole face is turning red, combined with her red hair, she feels like a tomato. She mumbles an excuse and heads for the door, the guy stops her, touching her shoulder. She turns around. "Are you okay?" he asks shyly. "Y-y-yeah, I am." she stutters. Only now she noticed his weird accent.

"Are you one of the exchange students? I thought you wouldn't come here until tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm indeed. I had to come here to deliver some stuff, certificates, that kind of things."

They were stepping out of the bathroom now.

"Oh okay" she said, she wants this conversation to go on forever."So, what's your name?" she asks.

"Hans."

"Oh that's a German name, isn't it? I'm Anna by the way"

"Yeah I'm from Germany. Anna is really beautiful name, it suits you perfectly!"

"Oh, ehm, thanks" she blushed again.

"So which grade are you in?" he said a hopeful look on his face.

"10th." she said.

"Oh, what a pity, I hoped that you could show me around. Your principal told me we would have someone in our grade that will show us this place."

"Well that's how it usually works, but I guess you can choose someone else if you already know someone."

They were outside school now. Cold wind blowing into Anna's face, she shivers.

"That's awesome, I'll see you tomorrow." He flashed a wide grin at her, showing his perfectly white teeth. He walked to a nice new looking BMW, his driver is sitting inside, waiting. Before he got into the car he waves at her. She stays still until his car is out of sight. She can't believe what just happened. A guy, a really cute and extremely handsome guy had just talked to her and wants to spend more time with her. She happily bounces to her car. She'd like to tell Elsa, but she wouldn't care. Well, she has to tell someone or she will explode from excitement, so she tells her driver everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Soft Skills Training For Elsa<strong>

Elsa is sitting in their enormous kitchen, eating the omelet she just made, when she hears Anna jumping down the stairs. Normally when Elsa was eating breakfast Anna just woke up. But not today, well maybe she gets a bit more responsible, that would be a nice change. Her sister walks into the kitchen, Elsa can't believe what she sees, she chokes on her breakfast out of surprise. Her sister is wearing a blue strapless sparkling dress. It was so tight she could see her sister slip through the fabric. "Good morning" she half sings half speaks, wearing a giddy smile on her face. She was wearing smokey eyes and red lipstick, some of it went on her teeth. Anna opens the fridge, like this is the most normal thing in the world, not even looking at Elsa's astonished face.

"Are you skipping school to go on a fancy party?" she asks bewildered.

"Nope." she grins, sitting down on the other side of the table, butter, cheese and two slices of bread in her hand.

"You can't go to school with that" she announces, pointing first at her dress and then her face.

"What do you care and since when do you speak to me?" she snaps.

"Seriously Anna, the teachers will kick you out of the classroom if you go like that! It's not appropriate!" she nearly screams.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, shut up!"

Elsa doesn't understand why she acts like that, she sees only one option to end this fight. She gets up, walks over to Anna and smudges her sisters red lipstick with her hand. Anna jumps from her chair, it falls to the ground with a loud bang. Tears fill Anna's eyes, she looks mad and betrayed.

"I hate you!" she screams so loud it hurts Elsa's ears. She runs out of the room. "I won't let you go out of the house in that dress!" she screams after her "and I'm sorry." she adds quietly, knowing that Anna can't hear it. Her eyes start to fill with tears, too. She stays in the kitchen not wanting to run into her sister again, especially not with her eyes red from crying. She sees Anna 10 minutes later, through the half opened door, now she is wearing a plaid circle skirt, dotted tights, an Alice in Wonderland t-shirt and boots that are too high to be comfortable. When she hears the front door slammed shut, she walks out of the kitchen, she needed to calm down, she has only 20 minutes until she has to leave for school. She exits through the backdoor running into the little forest behind their house. She knows non of their staff is out here, she is completely alone, enjoying the cold wind on her bare arms. She sits down on a root and watches snowflakes dancing in front of her eyes. Snow always made her happy and she is glad that she could let it snow when ever she wanted. Only 5 minutes are left, the little pile of snow to her feet is already melting, nobody is going to see it, nobody will ever now what she can do.

She sits down and places her folder and her maths book on her desk, the class will start in 5 minutes, normally she isn't this late, most of her classmates are already in the room, talking, joking, laughing. There's one guy in the first row she has never seen before, probably an exchange student. Two of her classmates, Marlene and Claudia, are looking at him like they want to swallow him whole. She registers that he is handsome, nice hair, nice face, not that she would care, but she imagines that all the other girls will be all over him. A girl with dyed red hair enters the room, she wears a loose flannel tucked into a tight leather skirt, nothing Elsa would wear, but this girl could totally pull it off. She sits down next to Elsa, she gets nervous trying not to look at her, pretending to reorganize everything in the pencil case. "Hey, I'm Harmony, nice to me you." she speaks in a British accent. She didn't answer but smiled back at Harmony. No, stop it, why do you smile, she thinks, just ignore her like everyone else! But she couldn't quite look away from her hair as red as flames and dark brown, nearly black eyes. Mr. Berg, her teacher, comes into the room right when the bell rings. She never has been so excited for this class, it is a perfect distraction from the girl next to her. Her teacher greets everyone and welcomes the exchange students Hans Metternich, apparently the guy in the first row, Harmony Rey and Mark Hudson, a blonde tall guy, who must have slipped in after Harmony, she didn't notice him. Mr. Berg asks if anyone wanted to show Hans around, several girl put their hands up, but before one of them can be chosen Hans interrupts "I already met someone yesterday, she isn't in this grade, but I'd like her to explain me everything about this school." "It's nice that you already made friends Hans." The teacher answers. "But it would be better to have someone in your grade with similar classes, in case you need some help with the subject matter."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Okay" Mr. Berg seems unhappy to go off protocol "So who is it, I need to write down her name."

"Anna, 10th grade, I didn't ask for a last name." He smirks.

Elsa is furious, that explain her little sisters behavior. A guy, of course it is because of a guy. "Oh, I guess you mean you mean Anna Nyberg, red hair with a white streak?" "That's the one." he grins like a mad man.

"You look tense, are you okay?" Harmony whispered.

"It's my sister."

"Who? Anna?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I get it, wouldn't want my sister near such a sleazy dude, if I had one ."

"Thanks." Elsa can't help herself, she smiles at Harmony, she winks in response. "Harmony, I see you too have found a friend already, Elsa will show you around." Her maths teacher declares "No" Elsa intervenes, "I have a lot of stuff to do, I don't have time for this."

"Elsa, everyone else has a lot on their mind too, you can do this. It looks like you to have the same classes, so you gonna see each other the whole time anyway." Elsa doesn't dare to speak up again, she has no reasonable argument. His eyes are resting on her for a few moments, until he realizes she won't protest anymore. "Anyone want to show Mark around?" He asked. Someone put up his or her hand, she doesn't care to look who. Mr. Berg writes the names down. "That's gonna be fun." Harmony singsongs.

After the lesson ended, Elsa waits till everyone is out of the room, she wants to speak to Mr. Berg. Harmony patiently waits next to her. She tells her she can wait outside for her, she just wants to ask for bonus exercises, she explains. With a quick "Okay." she leaves the room. Elsa opens her mouth to speak, but her teacher simply says "I know what you want to say. Elsa your a brilliant student, I know you will run your parents company one day, but you have to work on your soft skills too, no client wants to talk to a statue." Elsa's mouth hangs open, it seems like has forgotten how to close it again. Knowing any argument will be irrelevant, she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Down The Rabbit Hole<strong>

Anna is in the lady's room shaking from excitement, her own reflection starring back at her, wide eyed. She was running out of her classroom the moment the bell rang, to be extra punctual to pick Hans up at his classroom, so they could eat lunch together. He is in art class, there is only one art teacher at her school, a quirky young blond woman, that had finished university last year. She always, seriously always, exceeded the time limit of her lessons, Hans won't be out of the room for another five minutes by the time she arrived. She thought about where she would stand, how she could pose to look gorgeous but natural, then she panicked and ran to the bathroom. Now she's here, looking at her freaked expression in the mirror. Is he already waiting for her? Did he find some other girl to eat lunch with? Would he like her outfit? Would he think her shirt is childish? Or maybe he didn't like Alice in Wonderland? No, everybody loves Alice in Wonderland, don't they? She is nervously jumping up and down. A girl comes in Marlies, or Marlene, or whatever, some name that started with M, she recognizes her as Elsa's classmate. Normally she doesn't pay attention to Anna, but today she flashes her a hateful look. What the hell, what did she do wrong? Maybe it's something on her face, no, she can't see anything in the mirror. Okay, she thinks, clam down, breath slowly, everything will be just fine. She smooths down her hair and pushes open the door. Hans is still waiting for her, a wide grin spreads over his face. They walk to the cafeteria, chatting about this and that.

"I like your shirt by the way."

"Oh, ehm thanks. I painted it myself."

"You did?" he asks cheerfully.

"Yeah I love to paint, whether it's on canvas, t-shirts, the walls in my room or whatever I can find."

"That's cool." he says "I wish I had an interesting or productive hobby."

"Oh I bet you do!"

"Nah, not really. Let just talk about you, you're way more interesting." he says winking at her. She feels herself blushing, she stares at her feet, pushing as much hair as possible into her face, so he won't see it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's alright." she murmurs, still not looking at him.

Peaking through strands of her hair, she sees that he is worried. Awkward silence is settling between them. Then something happens, that makes Anna's heart race like she was in gym class, he takes her hand. It feels like the warmth of his hand is slowly spreading through her body.

Anna's gaze wanders through the cafeteria, spotting her sister with a red haired girl, that seems to talk a lot and very fast, making exaggerated gestures with her hands. Must be one of the exchange students, she wonders why the hell she's letting her talk to her. She never had seen her sister interact with another student like this, when she speaks to someone, she normally gives monotone one word answers. But her sister seems to be very engaged in the conversation, both girls laughing uncontrollably at some point. Maybe when her sister warms up to another human, she could warm up to Anna too, she could finally have an older sister, who actually cares about her. Her heart beats faster, a sister and cute boyfriend, that would be too wonderful to be actually true! Is this possible? She daydreams about this possible future, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts when Hans touches her hand.

"Anna, did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry, no, I'm sorry, seriously sorry, sorry!"

"It's alright, why are you staring at that red haired girl, do you know her?"

"Oh no, I'm just looking at my sister...Elsa... the blonde girl next to her."

"Ah, I'm in her maths class, I didn't know she is your sister. You looked happy seeing her, you must be very close."

Anna's smile turns into a frown. "No, unfortunately not."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit a nerve."

"No, it's okay, I guess. I just don't wanna talk about it."

Lunchtime is almost over, Hans embraces Anna into a hug before they separate to go to their next classes. She has never felt happier. She is can't wait for school to be over, he promised he'll go shopping with her, after last period.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sisterly Bonding 101<strong>

Elsa sits in her mansion's lobby. Her legs dangle over the armrest of a red velvet armchair, her laptop on her lap. It's 7pm Anna hasn't come home yet. Elsa is getting nervous, she's happy that her sister finally found a friend, but she has a bad feeling about this Hans guy, something about him just doesn't seem right. To distract herself she logs on to Facebook, she has a new friend request from "Harmony nolastname", she clicks on accept without thinking. She knows she shouldn't get close to anyone, but it feels so wonderful to talk with Harmony, to laugh with her, to look at her. Maybe it isn't impossible for her to have friends, to be close to her sister, maybe even having a girlfriend, maybe... She always shuts people out because she fears to hurt them, but she had her powers perfectly under control since she had been thirteen, maybe it's time to let go of her fears, to finally live. Yes, she decides, she will change her life. A grin spreads on her face, she won't shut Anna out again, her little sister, her lovely little sister, she's not afraid to hurt her again, deep in her heart she knows everything will be alright. A message pops up, it's Harmony.

_Hey, I like your profile pic, it's cute :*_

_wanna go shopping tomorrow?_

Is she flirting? Elsa isn't sure, after all Harmony is her first friend since she was eight, she doesn't have any experience. Well, maybe Harmony acts like that with everyone, no reason to get her hopes up. A friend is enough for now, she decides, maybe they'll be more than just friends, maybe not, either way she's sure she will enjoy any minute with her.

_Yeah, sure. Mind if I ask my sister to tag along?_

_Nah, it's cool. As long as she's as sweet as you ;)_

That seems flirty, doesn't it? Elsa sees the blurry shape of her sister through the front door's alabaster glass.

_Well I bet you like her, gotta go she just came home. bb :D_

_Kk, see u tomorrow. :DD_

She closes her laptop and puts her feet to ground, sitting straight in the enormous armchair. Her sister is seriously struggling to get through the door with all the bags she's holding, seems like she went on a shopping spree after school. "Hey." Elsa says, offering a sympathetic smile. Her sister jumps.

"Oh my god Elsa, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well, I'm not quite used to see you waiting for me when I come home. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure I-I-I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all. What did you buy? I'd love to see it."

"Why, so you can tell me what not to wear to school?" she snips provocatively.

"No! Anna seriously, I just want to get closer to you again, just like when we were kids."

"Well, don't expect me to be your BFF over night! Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know, I just realized how distant I act around you, around everyone really. I just want to change that."

"Yeah?" Anna screams, tears fill her eyes. "You just noticed that? Why couldn't you have noticed that five years ago, when I was lying on front of your door bawling my eyes out? When all I had left was you and you didn't even open your freaking door, you didn't even answered me! I went to the funeral alone, Elsa, ALONE, and everybody kept asking where you were! Do you have any idea how that felt? Do you know how many times I wanted to run home and tell my older sister how the kids in school teased me? But you were never there, NEVER!"

She tries to wipe her tears away with her hand, a few of her bags fall down in the progress, hysterically she picks them up again and starts running up the stairs, a few bags fall down, while she does that, but she doesn't bother to pick them up again. Even through Anna's room is on the second floor, Elsa could hear her slamming the door shut loudly. Elsa hasn't moved since Anna has started screaming. She knows she will cry as soon as she computes what Anna just said. But right now she is to shell-shocked to do anything except staring and breathing. She's slowly climbing the stairs to her room unblinking, she doesn't know what reaction she had excepted, but she would have never thought that her sister despises her this much. Falling onto her neatly made bed, she starts crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Hey this is my very first story. English is not my mother tongue. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or false expressions in my story, let me know, I will correct them! I have never written anything before. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Regret<strong>

What the hell was that? Anna is laying on her bed, tears roll down her face. The soft covers do little to comfort her, quite the opposite, she feels like she should be lying on a bed of hot coals instead. She feels like the worst human being on this earth. Why did she do that? Her sister surprisingly had tried to open up to her and she just screamed at her. She had daydreamed for this to happen earlier today, but when it actually did happen, she completely lost it. She didn't even know how angry she was, until this evening, this fight. But of course she was, she was completely left alone since she was ten, after her parents passed away. Only seeing her sister at school, because she always hid in her room, till today. Elsa tried to bond with her, that was everything she wanted for year and she just pushed her away. She rolls around in her enormous bed, wondering what Elsa is doing right now, will she try to get close to her again? Or will she just pretend this never happened and act like all the years before? She wishes she had the guts to walk to her sisters room and talk to her, explain her sudden outburst. But she doesn't feel like moving ever again.

She wakes up at nine o'clock, but she doesn't want to get up and do anything, she still feels crappy, because of what happened yesterday. She closes her eyes again. She wakes up again, when someone knocks at her door. "Lunch is ready, Miss Nyberg." It's the housekeeper. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She pulls her sheets over her head, she isn't ready to leave the bed, but she has to. She bets even her cook in the kitchen on the ground floor can hear her stomach growl. Stumbling out of bed, she notices that she still wears the same shirt, skirt and tights she wore to school yesterday. She changes into sweatpants and a loose tee. She heads down to the kitchen, it smells delicious! She is surprised and relieved to see that Elsa isn't there. She sits down, a bowl of beef stew is already waiting for her on the table, the recipe is from her grandmother, it's her favorite food. She eats a second bowl, enjoying every spoon of it. When she's back in her room again, she sees a note Elsa has left for her at her doorstep, she hadn't noticed it before. She picks up the neatly folded piece of paper and starts reading.

_Dearest Anna,_

_I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I want you to know that I don't blame you for screaming at me, I can totally understand your reaction. I know you felt alone this whole time, so did I, but I was to scared to hurt you again, since that night you were taken to hospital. I hope you can forgive me one day. I really want to get closer to you again, Anna, I hope you do to._

_P.S. I probably won't be there when you wake up, I know you like to sleep till lunch on weekends. I didn't go to avoid you, I promised Harmony to hit the malls with her, yesterday I wanted to asked you, if you wanted to join us, but I didn't had a chance to mention it._

Instead of being angry like yesterday, she feels sad reading this. But she is confused too, why did Elsa mention her being in the hospital? It was the night she nearly died from exposure at the age of eight. She remembered playing with Elsa in her parents conference room that night. Her next memory was waking up in the hospital, her parents were there, holding her hand, but Elsa didn't come. Her parents told her, that she and Elsa went outside later that night to play hide and seek, she must have stumbled down the steep pave in the forest behind their house, her parents had found her just in time. They told her she was lying there unconscious, small cuts all over her face and a broken arm, when they touched her she was as cold as ice. She hadn't know that Elsa blamed herself for that night. But it made sense, she must have felt responsible for what happened. But she can't understand, that Elsa was still afraid to hurt her again, they aren't kids anymore, it couldn't happen again. Well, she isn't a mind reader, she decides not to think about it again, until Elsa comes home to explain what she has written. One last thought crosses her mind. Who's Harmony? Is it that red haired chick?


End file.
